Michael, The Vampire King
by XellanxLarxene
Summary: After being forced into a strange life, can he cope with it? Or will his "Key" be a bit more than friends with his head? Or can the most unlikely of people help him out, with everything on his mind. Marceline/OC
1. Staked

**A.N. Sorry about fewer updates, procrastinating... Also, the italics in here that have full caps are for shouting**

* * *

I leaned back on my couch, relaxing from a long day of work. I looked at all of the stuff that I had accumulated over the years. I slipped my favorite black hoodie on, one that advertised my favorite show, Sons of Anarchy. I twisted my body to have my feet on the wall parallel to the couch, and my head hovering inches from the floor. It was my favorite and most relaxed position that I have ever been in, in my entire life. Putting my boots back on, I switched my body to have my feet on the floor again. Ready to get some dinner, I got off of my couch. However, at that moment, I was stuck in place.

"What the-?" I said, watching as a black pool of Darkness surround my ankles and feet. I tried pulling on my leg to get it uprooted, but it felt as if my feet were under concrete. "I can't break free!" I said to myself, trying to do the same with the other leg. As soon as I finished speaking, I felt a greater pull, from the bottom of my boots. I then immediately felt as if I was being dragged under whatever it was. My head was down next to the floor in a manner of seconds, and I lost my sight to this Darkness in a nanosecond.

* * *

I awoke in a dark field, with a moonlight sky. I leaned up, trying to figure out where I was, and saw nothing but trees surrounding me in three directions, the fourth having some light from it. "People!" I said, starting to run towards it. I was about fifteen yards closer when I heard a scream from the right side of the woods. I summoned my Keyblade, a gray one, looking weathered, with a demon's head at the hilt and an eye in the middle of the tip of the blade, and ran towards it. It was about five minutes of running through the woods until I got to another, smaller clearing. Once I was there, I saw about a hundred skeletons, dressed as warriors, in one massive huddle. "Stop it! I control you, now stop!" I heard a female voice yell from the middle of the huddle. Not knowing what was happening, I did what came naturally to me.

I ran, head fast, with my Keyblade in my fight position, to the side and raised above my head, pointed in front of me. I hacked through the crowd until I got to the middle, putting myself over this girl with raven hair and a small dress on. I raised my non-fighting hand, my left, in front of me. "Alright, whoever wants to get to her, now has to come through me and my cold, hard steel." I challenged them. They all drew their swords, answering my challenge. "Wrong choice." I said to myself. I then threw my Keyblade, using my body's control with wind to have it swing in a full circle around me, attacking most of their heads. A group of three tried to jump me, but my Keyblade came back to my hand and I swung, cutting their bodies in half. I channeled my rage into my blade, then I fired a large, exploding fireball at the remaining fifteen, charring both them and a small section of the forest. "Blizzard!" I yelled, shooting multiple ice blocks at the forest fires, extinguishing them.

I sent my Keyblade away, all of the enemy gone, then I moved so that I wasn't over top of the girl. "Are you alright?" I asked, holding my hand out to help her up. She looked at me, using my hand to assist her, and said, "You're not from here, are you?" "That's right, I've never been here." I said. "Well, you're a very rare person indeed. There's only one pure human around the Land of Ooo." She said. I looked at her, startled at her statement. "Only human? What the hell?" I said. "Yeah. Everyone else is either candy, a wolf, a house, or something else." She said. I started to back away, slightly ready to attack if necessary. "Who are you?" I asked her. "My name is Marceline, the Vampire Queen."

"You're a- a vampire?" I asked, summoning my Keyblade again. "Relax, guy! I can drink shades of red instead of blood. You're safe." She said, coming closer. I lowered my Keyblade, but still kept a firm grip on it. "So, what's your name? Or should I just call you by whatever that is on your shirt?" She said. I looked down, seeing my Sons logo with "Prospect" underneath, the choice that I made for the front, and the full club decision on the back. "No, 'Prospect' is just something that is from this show about bikers. My name is Michael. Call me Mike." I said, only now noticing the bite marks on Marceline's neck. "Ah. Well, Mike, what is that weapon you're using?" She said, pointing at my sword. "What, this old thing? It's my Keyblade, Split Soul." I said, slightly loosening my grip on it. "Cool! Can I see it?" She said, trying to make a grab for it. "Sorry, but this Key only works in my hand. In someone else's, it will automatically return to me. Besides, the downside to it is that it will eventually turn the main wielder into a creature of night." I explained. "Oh, now that's cool. Anyway, I now have to go to a concert. Hey, do you want to come with?" She asked me, picking up her guitar that was on the ground. "Sure. Maybe I can find a way home." I said.

* * *

We flew there, Marceline picking me up to get there faster. The place was a massive building, surrounded by trees, with some concert mega lights at the front door. We went to the back, where the entrance to Backstage was. "Alright, I'm going to get ready, can I trust that you'll remain here?" She asked me, moving her guitar from her back. "Of course. What are we, dating?" I jokingly asked. She laughed, then walked onto the stage. I looked around, then found a chair, so I brought it over to watch Marceline and her band rehearse.

Once the concert started, the audience showed that what Marceline had said was true. There were people who had lemons for heads, people with some form of nut as a body part, I even saw somebody who was a large cupcake! "I'm definitely not in Kansas anymore." I said to myself, jokingly. After two songs, Marceline said to the crowd, "Alright everyone! I want to see some new talent, so if anybody here tonight wants to come and play, come on up!" She took off her guitar, then held it out to the crowd. Deciding to have a little fun, I got off of my chair, and walked on stage. The audience gasped, amazed that a different human was on stage. I walked up to Marceline, who smiled and handed me the guitar, saying, "Nice. Let's see what you've got."

I slid the strap of the guitar over my head, letting it hang. I put my fingers on the proper places, remembering the song I decided to play. I turned my head to the mic, and said, "Before I play this song, I'm just going to say this once. If you have any small children, now would be the time to either remove them from the building, or cover their ears." I walked over to the bass player and the drummer, and said, "You guys can figure out what song I'm playing, right?" I asked. The drummer nodded, then said, "We read minds. We know the chorus." I nodded, then turned back to face the crowd, only a few leaving. I started the beginning four chords, then yelled the standard and customary, "AWWWWWW YEAH!" before starting on the main riff of the song.

"_Break me down, You got a lovely face_

_We're going to your place, and now_

_You got to freak me out_

_Scream so loud, getting FUCKING laid_

_You want me to stay but I got to make_

_My way_

_Hey! You're a Crazy Bitch_

_But you FUCK so good I'm on top of it_

_When I dream I'm doing you all night_

_Scratches all down my back to keep_

_Me right on_

_Hey! You're a Crazy Bitch_

_But you FUCK so good I'm on top of it_

_When I dream I'm doing you all night_

_Scratches all down my back to keep_

_Me right on_

_Take it off, the paper is your game_

_You jump in bed with fame_

_Another one night paid in full_

_You're so fine, it won't be a loss_

_Cashing in the rocks just to get you _

_Face to face_

_Hey! You're a Crazy Bitch_

_But you FUCK so good I'm on top of it_

_When I dream I'm doing you all night_

_Scratches all down my back to keep_

_Me right on_

_Hey! You're a Crazy Bitch_

_But you FUCK so good I'm on top of it_

_When I dream I'm doing you all night_

_Scratches all down my back to keep_

_Me right on_

_Get the video, FUCK you so good_

_Get the video, FUCK you so good_

_Crazy Bitch, crazy bitch_

_Crazy, bitch_

_Hey! You're a Crazy Bitch_

_But you fuck so good I'm on top of it_

_When I dream I'm doing you all night_

_Scratches all down my back to keep_

_Me right on_

_Hey! You're a Crazy Bitch_

_But you FUCK so good I'm on top of it_

_When I dream I'm doing you all night_

_Scratches all down my back, c'mon_

_Baby girl you want it all_

_To be a star you'll have to go down_

_Take it off no need to talk_

_You're crazy but I like the way you FUCK_

_Me_

_Hey! You're a Crazy Bitch_

_But you FUCK so good I'm on top of it_

_When I dream I'm doing you all night_

_Scratches all down my back to keep_

_Me right on_

_Hey! You're a Crazy Bitch_

_But you FUCK so good I'm on top of it_

_When I dream I'm doing you all night_

_Scratches all down my back to keep_

_Me right on_

_You keep me right on_

_You're crazy but I like the way you FUCK_

_Me!"_

I played the last cord, letting the sound reverberate throughout the room, combining with the cheering audience. Marceline was over to the side, a look of extreme happiness on her face. "Alright, now... Who's ready for round two?" I asked. The crowd cheered again, so I nodded to the drummer, who nodded back. I then nodded to the bassist, who also nodded. I flexed my wrist, keeping the red guitar pick with "222" on the front, and a total of eight lines in a plaid pattern on the back, inbetween my fingers, and started on the second song.

"_I'll tell you how the stories told_

_Come on, oh_

_I'll tell you how the stories told_

_I always wanted so much more_

_And way on down the road _

_I caught a glimpse of the sunlight_

_Working on my favorite thing_

_Using every piece of me_

_Drinking, and smoking_

_And FUCKING and making nothing_

_I didn't do it for money_

_I did it all for free_

_I did it all to fill the FUCKING hole_

_Inside of me_

_So far it's working out_

_Everything's different now, so far_

_Think about what you know_

_Forget about what your told_

_See how your story grows_

_And let it come from your own mind_

_Do all of your favorite things_

_Cover it with all of your dreams_

_Breathe it, and smoke it_

_And FUCK it and make it something_

_I didn't do it for money_

_I did it all for free_

_I did it all to fill the FUCKING hole_

_Inside of me_

_So far it's working out_

_Everything's different now, so far_

_So far the mean machine_

_Hasn't got the best of me, so far_

_I'll tell you how the stories told_

_I always wanted so much more_

_And way on down the road _

_I caught a glimpse of the sunlight_

_I didn't do it for money_

_I did it all for free_

_I did it all to fill the FUCKING hole_

_Inside of me_

_So far it's working out_

_Everything's different now, so far_

_So far the mean machine_

_Hasn't got the best of me, so far_

_So far it's working out_

_Everything's different now, so far_

_So far the mean machine_

_Hasn't got the best of me, so far"_

I finish playing the last note with a sudden stop, and the crowd explodes with cheer. I'm almost certain that I've become a legend here. I slid the guitar off of my body, gave it back to Marceline, who finished the concert. After the last person left the building, Marceline and I helped the drummer move the drums, then we walked away from the building. The only thing illuminating the night was the moon. "That was awesome. What were those songs that you sang?" Marceline asked. "The first was 'Crazy Bitch' and the second was 'So Far.' Both of them are played by a band called, 'Buckcherry' where I am from." I explained. "Ah. That sounds fun!" She said. "Yeah. If I get back, and if I can bring you with, then I'll let you listen to some of their songs." I said.

"DIE YOU VAMPIRE!" We heard from in front of us. The bushes let out a yellow dog, on it's hind legs, and holding a stake. Luckily, it was about fifteen feet in front of us. "Jake, what the stuff?" Marceline said to him. I pulled my hand behind my back, summoning my keyblade in the shower of Dark lightning. "Yeah! What has she ever done to you?" I asked. The dog stopped, scratched his head, then said, "She tried to suck out all of my guts!" "I was trying to get Finn to show some rage. Besides, you shifted your guts!" Marceline defended. I pulled my Keyblade away from my back, holding it in a defensive position, and said, "Whatever she's done, she's not doing anything to harm you now. So cut your crap, and go away." I then put my arm around Marceline, moving her to walk away. The next thing I heard was a battle cry, and when I turned to face the dog, I felt the stake being driven through my chest.


	2. New Keys, First gush

I opened my eyes, them quickly adjusting to the candlelight. I thought to myself, /Wait, candle? I was outside! I got injured! What the hell?/ I tried sitting up, only to feel immense pain in my chest, forcing me back down. "Fuck me" I said, out of pain. "Mike?" I heard a familiar, female voice say to me. I craned my head to see who it was, giving me pain, yet again. I set my head back, and I saw Marceline standing over me, wearing a sweater that reminded me of Freddy Kreuger, and an old pair of sweatpants. "Marceline? What the hell happened?" I said. Marceline dragged me to the side of what I now saw was a cave, propping me up on the wall, then said, "You know exactly what happened. You got staked." "Well, that explains the pain, but after the initial impact, there's a blank in my memory. What happened between then and now?" I asked her, opening my hand just in case I need to summon my Keyblade. "You...mean you don't remember?" She asked. "No, I don't." I said, uneasy. Marceline sighed, then started explaining.

* * *

"_You took a stake that was meant for me. That means a lot to me. Anyway, Once you got hit, Jake let go of the stake. 'Oh holy stuff! I'm sorry!' I leaned over you, now on the ground, and your Keyblade disappeared. You were loosing so much blood, I could barely hold myself from drinking from it. I pulled it out, trying to get more leverage in keeping your blood in, but it didn't work. 'Jake, what's going on over there?' I had heard Finn say. 'Finn! I need your help! Tear something up to make bandages!' I yelled at him, not taking my eyes off of you. Finn brought over some blue strips, which I assumed were from his shirt. __'Marceline, who is this guy?' Finn asked as I was trying to apply the bandages to soak up the blood. 'He's my...boyfriend.' I quickly lied. I removed my hands, soaked in your blood, and still saw your blood now gushing from your body. I saw your face pale, and I couldn't stand seeing you like that. 'Marcy, he's dying.' Fin said, putting his hands on my shoulders. I knocked them off, then said, 'Not on my watch!'"_

* * *

Marceline stopped, tucking her legs up towards her. I started to scratch my neck, until I felt the absolute weirdest thing. At the base of my neck were two small holes, parallel to each other. I looked at my hand, expecting to see the cause, and I saw that my skin had grayed. "What the hell?" I said out loud. "It was the only way to save you." Marceline said. "The only way?" I asked. "I... made you my King..." She said. I opened my eyes wider, then said, "What did you do?" She sighed, then continued.

* * *

_"I leaned over you again, but this time I moved myself to your neck. 'Marceline the Vampire Queen, what the stuff are you doing?' Finn and Jake said. 'Since I am the Vampire Queen, I can make anybody my King. And the process will help him. First, I need to take in part of his essence.' I said, immediately driving my fangs into the base of your neck. I kissed you once they went through, making a part of your essence mine. I removed my fangs, the wound immediately closing up. 'Now I just need to give him a part of my essence.' I said, holding out my hand out to Finn. 'What?' He stupidly asked. I heard a similar noise, and see that your Keyblade came back, in my hand. I raised up my wrist, and quickly made a small cut on it._

_ I immediately moved so that your head was in my lap, sending your sword away. I put my wrist up to your mouth, but I didn't feel anything moving. I slapped your face, trying to get you to suckle. 'Come on, Mike! I need you to do this!' I said after the first slap. After a few seconds, I finally felt a part of me be drained to you. I removed my wrist, the wound also sealing itself up instantly. 'Now, there's just one thing left to do.' I said. I leaned my head down, and kissed your lips. I honestly think that your lips were a bit cracked, but that's not important. When I raised my head to see the effect, I then saw your skin instantly graying, and your stake wound closing up. I felt your pulse go away, and your heart beat its final beat."_

* * *

"You had to die, Mike. In order to become the Vampire King, you had to become a vampire. And vampires aren't alive." She said, wrapping her arms around her legs. I moved now, finally being able to stand up, albeit using the wall to help me. I walked over to Marceline, and sat down beside her. I wrapped my arm around her, giving her a hug. "Why are you doing this? I took away your humanity." She said, burying her head into her knees. I picked up her chin, making her look me in my eyes, and said, "You took away my death. I exist now only because you intervened. Thank you, for saving me." She put her head on my shoulder, and I rested mine on hers. "So, the Vampire King... Sounds like a fun title." I said to her, "What am I able to do?"

"Well, you have the standard Vampire abilities, along with my ability to drink shades of red as a replacement for blood." She said. "Sweet." I said, ripping away the bandages covering my stomach. As I was looking at the now rough-looking scar alongside my bellybutton, Marceline continued, "As the Vampire King, You can make anything a vampire, with just a single bite. You just have to get a little bit of your DNA into the mix with their blood. Also, your bones are much stronger than any other Vampire's, even mine." I smiled, then said, "Sweet. I could be a hero of the night." "Yeah, but you have to remember the main Vampire weaknesses. There's sunlight, which is a big one." She said. "Is that why we're in this cave?" I asked her. "Yep. The next is Garlic, which impedes our ability to heal ourselves. Silver does the same thing, except it burns our skin. And, naturally, staking us or removing our heads will definitely kill us." She finished. "So, how did we get into this cave?" I asked her.

"I forced Jake to use his stretchy powers to take us here. I held your body steady while Finn held one of Jake's joules over us." She explained. "Creepy, but effective." I said. "Yeah" She responded. We sat in the darkness of the cave for about five minutes, then I asked her "So... Since... you're the queen...and I'm the king...Does that mean we have to..." "Oh, God no!" She answered, "We don't have to like each other. It's just a title." "Ah. Fun." I said, that getting off of my mind.

* * *

After about three more hours, we left the cave, finally able to bask in the Darkness. "So, first night as a vampire. What are we going to do?" I asked her. "I am going to help you get the hang of what all vampires do." She replied. We flew to a nearby village, where we stayed close to the shadows. After a few minutes, Marceline started humming in a low voice. Almost immediately, a creature came along, that looked moderately like a human, but had an extra pair of eyes. He stopped immediately in front of us, looking dead to the world. "Alright, the first thing that you've got to do is aim for the jugular. It gives you an easy gush, allowing you to use less energy trying to get a bleed." She explained. I nodded, took a deep breath, and ran up and aimed for his left side of his neck, sending my fangs in.

As soon as they punctured, I felt my mouth instantly filled with blood. It tasted oddly sweet, with a bit of copper mixed into it. After a few seconds of the blood rush, I pulled away. I wiped my mouth, the blood leaking a bit from it, and Marceline quickly went over to him and stopped the bleeding, by whispering a strange language and holding her hand over it. She pulled her hand away, the puncture wounds turned into freckles, and he absentmindedly walked away from the alley we were in. "So, how was your first feast?" She asked me. "Oddly sweet, but with a hint of copper." I answered, licking the blood off of my hand. "The first gush is always the sweetest. It's weird, but happens." She said. "It'll take some getting used to, but I think I'll manage." I said. "Awesome. Now, you should be fine for about a month. I'll stay with you for that long, to teach you a few basics." She said. "Will you teach me that healing thing that you did?" I asked her. She nodded, then we took off.

* * *

We made it back to the cave before sunrise. We went back to where I left the bandages, and we sat against the wall again. Marceline looked forward, almost dosing off every now and then, but still keeping awake. I put my hand over hers, and said, "Hey. Could I see you summon it?" She looked at me, held out her hand, close her eyes, and in a bright flash of light and white petals, she summoned a Keyblade with a rectangle grip, a square guard, a long, thin rod for the blade, and the teeth as a large letter "E".

She opened her eyes, then said, "After that first time, I've never been able to summon that other one, Split Soul." I wrapped my hand around hers, helping her keep up the large sword and Keychain. "Its name is, 'Master Keeper.' It is the ultimate Key for protecting Light, and is very easy to use." I explained. "Ah. Why is it that we have two different Keyblades? I thought they all looked like yours." She asked. "It's very complicated. There are three types of Keyblades. The first, which you have, is a Keyblade of Light. Mine is a Keyblade of Darkness. The other group is the Keyblade of Heart. Those can only be produced by a person with absolutely no Darkness in their heart. There are only seven people in the worlds with no Darkness, and they are too far spread out to capture." I explained, "Of course, that's not including the other Key..."

"Other Key?" She asked, resting Master Keeper on her lap. "It's spelled with the most ancient of letters, 'χ'." I said. "Key... That's not a letter, Mike." She protested. "It looks like a wavy letter 'X'. It can also be pronounced, 'Kye'. No matter which, it means the same. Death. The letter that spells all endings. This weapon is known as the 'χ-blade'." I responded. "Cool... How come that one is separate?" She asked. "It was in existence, millenia ago. However, it caused a massive Keyblade War, which ended in it being shattered into twenty pieces. Seven of Light, and Thirteen of Darkness." I said, then looked at her eyes, "If these powers clash again, then the χ-blade will be created again, and another Keyblade War will begin." She rested her head on my shoulder again, sending her Keyblade away, and said something that pretty much summed up the whole tradgedy of the χ-blade.

"Wow. That sucks ducks."


	3. Time's been skipped, Past's been shown

**Three Months Later**

I was flying around in daytime, my face being wrapped in the shadows thanks to this massive overcoat that I got. "Thank you, random skeleton guy." I said to myself, viewing the area around me from a bird's eye view. It looked like nothing but a large field, even larger than the one I saw the night I left the guiding hand of Marceline, my Vampire "Queen." I was about to turn around and fly back to my cave when I heard a familiar cry against Vampire kind, which I now was accustomed to. I flew to above the area in question, where I saw Jake and Finn, arguing. I also saw a familiar umbrella, and that it was quivering. I started floating down, when Jake caused the umbrella to move, showing me that Marceline was underneath. I quickly dropped, unzipping the large zipper in the front of my coat, and made it so I basically parachuted overtop her. I wrapped her and myself in the coat, making sure that we were in the shadows it made.

"Mike?" She asked me. "Stay under this, and live." I told her. I then dashed out of the protection of the shadows, summoning my Keyblade in the same time. I held it in my position, ignoring the searing pain all over my body from the effects Sunlight now had on me. "ANOTHER VAMPIRE! AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Jake yelled, running far away from here. Finn soon followed him, waving bye to us. As soon as they were out of sight, I dropped to the ground. I was in complete agony from the effect the UV rays had on my altered form. I was writhering in pain for a few minutes before I felt an instant, soothing relief. I opened my eyes to see a streak of shade, big enough to cover me.

"Hey! Go Bat and get under here!" I heard from above me. I looked up to see a small bat-like creature under the hood of my coat. "Marcy?" I asked, unsure if it was really her. "Duh. I told you that you had all of my powers. Now go Bat and join me! This coat is heavy!" She said. I focused on an inner, more primal form of myself, and when I opened my eyes, I was floating right next to Marceline, at her height as well. "Awesome. Now, come on!" She said, grabbing the inside of the hood, keeping it over us. I grabbed the other side, and we flew off in the direction of what Marceline dictated.

* * *

We soon entered another cave, which was deep. I heard a summoning sound, and saw a flash of light, then a candle was lit in a small corner. "Gotta live the base Fire spell..." I said out loud. "You bet." Marceline said, sending Master Keeper away. I picked up another candle, which was unlit, and lit it on the already lit one. I used it to survey the rest of the area, which had more candles. After we had illuminated the entire cave in light, we actually sat down, facing each other. I zipped my coat back up, covering up the V-neck tshirt underneath. "Thanks for saving me... again..." Marceline said after a while. "Welcome..." I said. We sat in an uncomfortable silence for about five minutes before Marceline stood up and walked over to my left side, and started to lay on my side. "Umm... What are you doing?" I asked her. "The day's supposed to be very cold for some odd reason, and I would like to keep warm." She responded. "Ah." I said, wrapping an arm around her. She nuzzled closer, and we were soon starting to drift off into a heavy sleep in this medium sized cave. Before we went to sleep, however, I did take off my coat again, this time wrapping it around us to try and keep us warm.

* * *

I woke to see that Marceline was basically trying to climb into my skin after I went to sleep. I tried shifting my body to get up, but she wrapped her arms further around me, as if in a bad dream. "Marceline, wake up... I think it's night time." I said softly to her. She responded by simply trying to dig deeper into my body, as if I was the last thing that she had, ever. I wondered what I could do to help, when I remembered that as a Vampire, I could enter someone else's dreams. I focused on my spirit moving through her mind, and quickly fell asleep again.

When I opened my eyes, I saw a war torn world, and a large cluster of mushroom cloud explosions. "Nukes?" I said to myself, questioning this, but then realizing that it is the true cause as to the mutation of the world's species. "Then that means... I'm in Marceline's memories!" I said to myself again. I started running down the large slope I was on, trying to find Marceline herself. After about a hundred or so yards, I found a little girl, standing next to a man in a suit, with a short, white beard. The strange thing about this guy, was that he had a crown tethered to his belt. "Why does that guy seem familiar?" I said to myself, scratching the stubble on my chin. I then got a look at the both of their faces, and I realized who they were. "Marcy? And the Ice Dweeb?" I said, now moving an eyebrow up, in curiosity. I jumped down to them, extending my arms out to slow my descent a bit. Once I hit the ground, I immediately rolled forward, like you're supposed to do, and sprang up. I saw that the two of them had not noticed me, so I figured out what had happened: In Marceline's dreams, I was invisible. I decided to follow them, in order to try and solve this whole situation.

* * *

After a while, the scene shifted away from the war-torn place, and moved into a strange restaurant. I looked inside to see a man, eating a large amount of french fries. I looked to the doorway to see Marceline, with a strange looking teddy bear in her arms. She looked at the man, amazed and shocked at what he was doing. "This was the day that Daddy ate my fries..." I heard from behind me. I turned to see that it was Marceline, in a simple wife-beater and a pair of ripped blue jeans. "Why is this in here?" I asked her. She walked up to me, then said, "After this, there were no more fries, ever. And he promised me those fries." She said, slightly tearing up. I raised my hand to her face, and wiped the tears from her cheeks. "Don't worry. You don't need to cry." I said, trying to reassure her. She nodded, then wrapped her arms around me, trapping me in a hug. I placed my arms around her thin frame, comforting her in her time of need.

When I looked around, I saw that the area of the world was different. It looked like some kind of apartment. "Uhh... Where are we now, Marcy?" I asked her. I heard a sniffle, then she said, "It's a day that I will never forget." I then saw another Marceline, obviously the simulation dream version of her. She was practically tearing a couch in half, frantically saying, "Where is he? Where is he?" Another guy walked in, and said, "Hey Mar-Mar, I just got a new wand. All I had to do to get the cash was sell that stupid toy." Marceline looked at him, fury in her eyes, then said, "YOU SOLD HAMBO? HOW COULD YOU? IT'S OVER, YOU PSYCHO!" After she said that, the entire scene was torn apart, as if it was made of clouds.

"Oh..." I said, finally understanding why Marceline was bawling her eyes out on my shoulder. I let her continue crying, and actually closed my eyes, focusing on my thoughts. When I opened my eyes again, I saw the cave, and I knew that we were awake again. Marceline pulled away, her eyes red and puffy, and said, "Thanks for letting me cry on you. I'm sorry if I ruined your shirt." "Don't mind the shirt. I don't really care if it gets messed up. So, are you alright now?" I told her. She nodded, then gave me another hug, which I gladly accepted.

"Hey, Mike?" She said to me. "Yeah?" I asked back, curious as to what she had to say. "I think that I really like you." She said, closing her eyes and snuggling up close to me. I smiled, then said, "I think I really like you, too." I then wrapped my arms around her, returning the close embrace she was giving. She moved her legs, wrapping them around my outstretched ones. I hooked one of my legs around them, which caused us to move closer together. "Mike... I think..." She started off, slowly stopping what she was going with, as if in deep thought. "Hm?" I asked, always being curious as to what happens with her thoughts. "I... think I'm... in love with you..." She confided in me. I looked at her, then calmly said, "I... think I am too..."


	4. Old friends are back

We left the cave the next night, since when we had our trouble with Marceline's nightmare, it was already night, and then turned to day. We waited for the welcomeness of the Dark, in each other's arms. We flew out of the cave once the sun went down, and started having fun. We went out into the towns, and started scaring the living daylights out of people. We tried to keep from doing this to the Candy people, since we knew they would explode. While Marceline was flying away to find more people, I saw something familiar out of the corner of my eye. When I turned my head, it was a witch's shop, with a most peculiar thing in the window. "Hambo..." I said to myself quietly, remembering the toy from her Memories.

I walked into the shop with my hood up, looking cautiously for anybody out for me, and I picked up the stuffed toy, its long arms dangling down, still somehow stitched to it. "Ah, I see you have seen that old thing." I heard from behind me, and when I turned, it was an old woman, with somewhat skeletal arms. "How much do you want for him?" I asked her. She smacked her lips together, revealing many rows of sharp, needle-line teeth. "Money has no worth to me. What I want..." The old lady said to me, "is your coat. It looks soft enough for me." I pulled the zipper down as far as it would go, shedding myself of the coat. "Here. Pleasure doing business with you." I told her. "That toy must have some significance to you, for you to give a perfectly good coat for one, like yourself." She called out at me as I was in the doorway. I turned my head to have a single eye looking at her, then said, "Not to me, but to someone close."

"Hey dude! I found some more people!" Marceline said as I was walking back to where I was, the item I had just gotten behind my back. "Mike, where's your coat?" She asked me, confusion in her voice. "I traded it." I told her. "For what?" She asked me. I pulled Hambo from behind my back, slowly, and said, "This guy right here." Marceline gasped, staring at him as I held him out to her. She moved her hands from her mouth, slowly, as if it were a fantasy, towards the raggedy toy. When her hands were right next to mine, I slid him from my hands and onto hers, which made her gasp, now knowing that he was real. She pulled him close to her chest, giving him the biggest hug ever, and started crying.

"Marceline?" I asked her, starting to walk closer to her when she jumped out at me, putting an arm around my body, the other holding on to her long lost toy. "I..I...I..never thought..." She started off, partially stopping because of her sobbing. I enclosed her in my arms, keeping her close to my body, and she started using me to dry her tears. "It's alright Marceline, let it all out." I told her, rubbing her back and lifting us into the air. She continued on with her former statement, "I never thought...that I would see him ever again..." I kept her wrapped in my arms, and quickly flew us off to the cave, for dawn was starting to approach. As soon as we got back there, and we leaned our backs to the wall, I explained to her, "While you were gone, I saw him. I knew that it would mean the world to you if I found him and got him back for you." She hugged me again, this time throwing the arm with Hambo around with me, and said, "Thank you. So very much. I'd thought that he would be nothing but stitches by now." I kept her close, and she moved Hambo to in between us, and we fell asleep, entwined in each other's arms.

* * *

I woke up the next evening to see Marceline sleeping with a smile on her face. "Hey. It's time for us to get out of this cave." I told her, shaking her slightly to wake her up. She cracked an eye open, then giggled, and said, "I like the cave. Don't you remember it?" I looked around, and instantly remembered where the cave was from. "This is the cave that you and I were in after my accident." I told her. "Good, you're very observant." She said to me, burying her face in the crook of my neck. I slid my right arm underneath her knees, and kept a firm grip on her upper body. I then stood up, holding her in my arms like a bride. "Come on. I want to show you the place that I have been hanging around for a while." I said to her.

After a short flight, I managed to get to the small shack near the woods. "Wow dude, this is your place? It sucks." She said, keeping Hambo close to her body. I opened the door, then said, "One mustn't judge a book by its cover. It is much larger on the inside of it." We walked in, and I flipped on the light bulb hanging from the ceiling, which revealed a massive dome covered hole. I twisted on the wheel above the dome, unlocking it, then pulled it up and away, exposing the ladder. "An underground hideout. Nice." She said, holding her hand out. I held it lightly, assisting her in starting down the ladder. After a few feet of her going down, I started to climb down, pulling the cover back on the hole and tightening the wheel on the inside as well. I tapped the side of the long vertical tunnel, and activated the multiple lines of glowing green with the many tiny lights that I had installed. "This is cool!" I heard from below me. "Thanks!" I said. As soon as we hit the bottom of the ladder, We were in the familiar white-tiled hallway, which had multiple rooms along the curved sides.

"Wow!" Marceline said, amazed at these new surroundings. I walked us over to the first door on the right, and opened it, holding it for Marceline. She walked over to the doorway, and peered inside to see the greyscale room, with a large, soft bed and a stereo system on the nearby nightstand. "There are twenty seven of these rooms in this complex, each with their own audio and video systems." I told her. She walked in and sat on the bed, bouncing a little, and stared at the TV. "Okay, this place has officcially blown my freaking mind, man!" She said, bouncing back and taking the full embrace of the bed. She immediately moaned in pleasure, and said, "This is intoxicating..." I walked over to the bed, rolled onto the top and beside her, and said, "And you have just seen my bed."

She sat up, and said, "Wait, this is the bed that you've been sleeping on for all this time?" She asked me. "Yeah. Hey, I've slept on a couch for a long time before coming to this world." I told her, sitting up as well. "Well, if I had known that you were this close, and the beds were this comfortable, then I'd visit a lot!" She said, looking at me with a smile on her face. I grinned back, and said, "Let me guess, you would leave after every three hundred and sixty fourth day every year. And return after day three hundred sixty five." "Yeah. Something like that." She said, laughing. I wrapped my arm around her, and we quickly descended into sleep.

* * *

"What the?" I said in a few minutes, being surrounded by large, musical notes. "Am I in her dreams again?" I asked myself, as I watched a musical note grow larger than another, then engulf the other note. "Why can't she just have a normal dream?" I said to myself as a circle of blood-red notes made a ring around me. I summoned my Keyblade, and quickly cut through the Notes, causing the note's sound to occur after their destruction. After they were all gone, I sent my Keyblade away, and started walking in the large, white room. After about five minutes, I encountered a door, with a star on it. When I opened the door, it revealed a large space of Darkness. I jumped through the doorway, and quickly entered the full blackness around me. I could feel the free fall around me, and I could still see the colors of my clothes and skin, which struck me as odd. Then, I managed to land on some surface, with immediate ease.

I looked around to see nothing at first, but then the picture changed to an image of an afternoon sun over a large field, surrounded by trees. I looked to my right to see a little girl and a little boy, wearing black and playing in the field of grass. I looked more, and saw a picnic blanket nearby, with two people on it, more than likely their mother and father. I started to walk towards them when one of the children ran clear through me. "Ah. So I'm invisible and intangible here. Just perfect." I said to myself. I looked at the couple again to see a familiar face between them. Actually, two familiar faces.

"Marceline... And myself?... In broad daylight?" I said, looking at this place's sun. "I like this dream." I heard from behind me. "You've... dreamed of me and you with kids before?" I asked Marceline, the only other person in here that could see me. "Only recently, but yeah, I have. And I would love to see the sun. I think that this is what it is like." Marceline said, Hambo not in her arms in this place. We both looked at the girl, who had raven-black hair, but blue eyes. She held the stuffed toy in question within her tiny arms, and it appeared to be without need for any repairs in a long time. "We make cute kids." I said. Marceline chuckled, then wrapped her arms around my body, raising one of her hands to where my old Stake wound was, and moved her other hand to over my belt, simply resting it there. I gently put my hands over hers, and said, "I think that I can help you on the sun part." She rested her head in between my shoulder blades, then asked me, "How? There's no spell that can enable vampires to not be in pain during the day. Trust me, I've looked at all of them." I turned in her embrace, having her and myself face to face, and I said, "Where I am from, there was a thing that people would wear in order to protect them from the sun's harmful rays. I think that it would help us out here." I held her close, and she made a sound similar to a moan, but within her, and then said, "I think that I'd like that. We'll go out tomorrow and get the stuff you may need. For now, I just want to stay like this." She and I decided to stop standing, and just floated in the air, caught in one massive embrace. I looked into her gray, sweet eyes, and said, "I love you, Marceline the Vampire Queen." She looked back at me, then said, "I love you too, Michael the Vampire King." I started to feel as if the moment was just perfect, and I started to lean in closer to her. She moved her head closer to mine, and we were making slow progress. When we got close enough, we finally shared a kiss.

* * *

**Author's special:**

**Creator: FINALLY! I wanted them to go through with it!**

**Mike:What? **

**Marceline: What are you, some kind of God? Get the f*** out!**


	5. Simon?

The next evening, I went with Marceline to the Candy Kingdom, the both of us wearing full black coats, enabling us to remain hidden with the shadows. I went up, following Marceline, who went into the room of one of the towers. I heard a shriek, so I immediately increased my speed, going faster than I normally do, getting to the window in a matter of nanoseconds. "Marcy!" I yelled, summoning Split Soul, but then seeing a girl with long, pink hair, and light pink skin. "Mike, relax. This is Princess Bubblegum, or as I like to call her, Bonnie." Marceline said, having been floating beside her. I sent my Keyblade away, and asked, "Bonnie?" "My name is Bonnibel. Anyway, why are there Vampires in my Kingdom?" She asked me. "Well, I'm not sure. I'm just following the Queen here." I said to her. Marceline floated over to me, turned to the Princess, and said, "We need your help, Bonnie. We need to make something from Mike's world, something said to repel the Sun, and allow Vampires to go into daylight without pain. Could you help us with your science?" Princess Bubblegum put her hand to her chin, as if in thought, and then said, "It would prove to be a challenge to my scientific brain. Alright, I'll do it!" I smiled, then said, "Well, what are we waiting for?"

PB lead us to a laboratory, and started on her prognosis. "Okay, now, what is this item that protects Vampires from the sun?" She asked first. I pulled up a lab stool, sitting down on it, and said, "It's called 'Sunscreen'. It is derived from natural or synthetic ingredients, and enables people to go hang out in a sunny area without the danger for a Sunburn. It works by scattering the UV-a rays and the UV-b rays, preventing them from entering the epidermis." "Wow, and all that from a screen of something?" She said, having also sat down on a lab stool. "It's more of a cream, but yeah, it can do that. The only trouble is that it has a weakness to Water, but there are some that actually can repel the water as well." I told her, leaning back. "Oh! Well, I think that we can make something to the likes of that. However, there is a problem." The Princess said to me, crossing her legs. "What's the problem?" I asked. "All of the waterproofing items that exist in the Land of Ooo are all in the Ice Kingdom. You need to go there and swipe some from the Ice King. If you can do this, then you'll be fine." She explained. "Okay, so all I have to do is swipe some stuff from the Ice Dweeb. No problem." I said, getting off of my stool, and flying out of the window, Marceline following.

* * *

It took three night's flights in order to get to the borders of the Ice Kingdom, which was obvious, due to the immediate lone where grass met snow. After we got to the border, we had to hide from the daylight that was returning, so we melted some of the snow and made a small pocket, upon which we quickly entered into. I wrapped my coat around Marceline's shoulders when she was shivering, and accepted the cold as a friend. However, Marceline had other ideas, and kept me warm with the body heat that she was producing. I chuckled, and wrapped my arms around her, gathering and sharing as much of her warmth as she could spare. After the night sky came, we left, and I got my coat back from her. We flew directly to the largest Icy mountain, where there was a triangle-shaped hole. Upon entering, we saw a large man in a blue robe, a long white beard, blue skin, and a sinister-looking crown on his head. "Hey, Ice Dweeb." I said to him. He turned, and started to stare at Marcy. "Why do I have the feeling that I know you? Either way, Why are you doing this, and why are you here?" He said, raising his hands up, concealed in Ice Magic. "Wait, let me try." Marceline said. She floated over to me, and asked, "Simon?"

"What-mon?" The Ice King asked her. "No, you have to remember your real name, Simon." Marceline told him. He looked at her with a quizzical look, and said, "I have absolutely no idea what you are talking about." I looked at the crown again, and I could feel that something in that was messing with his brain. I walked over to him, and asked, "Hey, uh, Simon? Can I see your crown for a second?" "What? Oh, I guess, just don't mess it up." He said, removing the crown from his head, and handing it to me. As soon as it touched my hands, I could feel its mental warping abilities. "Just as I thought. It's the crown." I said, walking over to a stand and placing the crown on it. "What about my crown?" The Ice King asked. "The crown has a massive problem: it warps the mind of the user into almost complete insanity. I can fix it, though." I said, summoning my Keyblade. "What are you doing to my crown?" The Ice King demanded. I raised my Keyblade, and focused my powerful emotions into this one spell, trying to repair the damage. "Stop, NO!" The Ice King and Marceline said as I brought my Keyblade down on the crown, but stopping a hair above it, sending my Curaga spell into it. The crown was surrounded by a massive Lotus blossom, which remained for a few seconds until it disappeared. I sent my Keyblade away and picked up the crown, and felt a healing power flow through it. I turned and handed it back to the Ice King. "What did you d-" The Ice King said as he was putting on his crown, but then immediately stopped as the metal touched his head. His eyes widened, as if gaining the memories of a thousand suns into one millisecond. He shook his head, and looked back at us.

"Marceline, who is this guy that you've brought here?" He asked. "Ice King?" I asked him, curious to see if my spell had worked. "What-King? My name is Simon, Simon Petrikov." Simon replied. "SIMON!" Marceline yelled, flying over and hugging the large bodied man, knocking him over. "Marceline? Oh my, you've gotten bigger than I remembered..." He said. I heard a strange sound, like that of a quacking duck, and saw a penguin walk in with a bunch of Ice soldiers. "Gunter, why did you bring the soldiers in here? BEGONE!" Simon yelled, blasting the soldiers with Ice Lightning, causing them to explode into a million pieces. He turned back to us, and said, "Sorry about that. Anyway, what happened to me?" "The crown had warped your mind, and in turn, caused you to go moderately insane, what with capturing princesses and all. I just fixed that problem by casting Curaga on your crown, correcting the corruption quality." I explained. Marceline rushed over to me, and wrapped me in a large hug, and said, "Thank you, Mike. You've improved my life a lot these past few months." "Ah, young love. Anyway, what do you guys want?" Simon asked us.

"We need something to waterproof a cream that repels sunlight. Do you have something that can do that?" I asked him. "I'm a great scientist. Of course I do!" He said, beckoning us to follow him. After going through three ice encrusted passageways, we came upon a massive room, with many plants. Simon went over to a couple, taking some roots and a few leaves, and then handing them to us. "Here. These herbs and roots will keep the water out of your applied cream. It will protect you while you are swimming in the sunlight." He said to us. I took the leaves and roots from him, and placed them in a coat pocket, saying, "Thank you, Simon." "No, the thanks belong to you. If you hadn't fixed what was going screwy with my crown, I would have never recovered. Thank you, for reminding me of who I really am." The large, bearded man said. "It's good to have you back with us, Simon." Marceline said to him. "It's good to be back." Simon said to us, wishing us off.

* * *

We got back to the Candy Kingdom within a few days, the both of us going faster there than we did from. As soon as we landed in Princess Bubblegum's room, she took the herbs and roots from us. Alright. I don't know how you managed to get these from the Ice King, but you did manage to get them. So, how many bruises were left on his head when you left?" The Princess asked us. "None. I restored his memory, after which, _Simon_ gave them to us." I explained. "What? Who's Simon?" The Princess asked. "Simon is the Ice King. His memories were screwed up from the Crown that he wore. I made the necessary repairs to the crown, and in turn, I managed to fix the man himself. He still has his Ice Powers, but now he's good." I explained, giving Marceline a small hug, which she returned. "Wow. Well, it looks like I can disable those Ice-related defenses to keep him out. Anyway, let's go finish that cream!" The pink princess said.

After we put the ingredients into the giant mixer under the Castle, Princess Bubblegum instructed us to test out the cream on something small and expose it to sunlight before we fully expose ourselves. I offered to be the guinea pig on this, and once we got the peach colored paste, I rubbed some of it all over my right hand. Once this was done, I walked over to beside the window, which had been installed just for this, and thrust my hand into the sunlight. I held my breath, expecting extreme pain, but I felt none. I looked at my hand and saw that my skin was reacting as if normal skin were in the sun. "It works! IT WORKS!" I yelled, pumping my fists into the air. "Incredible! I have managed to make something that repels even sunlight! This is a great day for science!" Princess Bubblegum said to us. She then slid a small vial in the cream, and said, "I'll take this as a sample to use in the need for replication. You guys can have the rest of this batch." After she walked off, I helped Marceline put the rest of the cream into jars, after she and I applied some to the rest of our bodies. I put on a messenger bag, and loaded it with as many of the jars as it could possibly hold. Marceline grabbed the remaining two jars, giving us a grand total of about 15 ½ Mason jars worth of sunscreen. I then flew up and out of the castle, and went back into the bunker, Marceline following me.

I used one of the spare rooms to hold the entirety of the cream, and sealed it, placing a sign on the door to better explain and direct Marceline and I. After this was done, we decided to make another trip back to the Candy Kingdom, to ask Princess Bubblegum for another leap in science. After we landed in the courtyard, in broad daylight, we went into the main hall for the castle. It took a few seconds for us to find PB, but we did manage to find her as she figured out the chemical composition of the cream. "Ah, hey guys. Did you get everything out of the lab?" She asked us, putting her findings in a briefcase. "Yes, but, that's not why we're here. We would like to try to do something. Something that may defy all logic and nature." Marceline explained. "Against nature? What are you trying to do?" She asked us. "Well, we kinda want kids..." I said, nervously.

Princess Bubblegum looked at us with wide eyes, unbelieving at what we had just said to her. "You want...to reproduce?..." She asked us after three minutes of staring. "Yes, we want to have a little boy and a little girl." I said to her. Princess Bubblegum raised her hand to her chin, as if in thought, then said, "I'll need to run a few preliminary tests before I can give an answer as to whether or not I can help you out. Please, come with me." She said, leading us to another room. In there, I saw hospital beds, complete with stirrups on its sides. "Why are we here?" I asked her. "Before I can give an answer, I need to try and collect any sperm and eggs that may reside within the two of you. I'll put up a curtain, so you don't have to worry about the other person looking at your genital area." PB said to us. I can't remember what happened next, mainly because I passed out after she said this.

* * *

"Mike...Mike...MIKE!" I heard when I was lapsing back into consciousness. "Ugh, Marceline? What happened?" I asked her, rubbing my head. "Bonnie mentioned getting stuff from our junks, and you passed out. She took that as a yes and got some from you first. Then she managed to get some from me, and now we're waiting. I got your pants back on, don't worry." She explained. "Ah. Now I get it. So, did you have any problems?" I asked. "No, she just stuck a needle into me in order to get the stuff. I'm fine." She responded. Bubblegum walked back into the room a few minutes after Marceline said that, and she said, "Well, I have good news and bad news. The good news is that you two have enough to make a little Marceline and a little Michael." "What's the bad news?" I asked her. Bubblegum frowned, and said, "In order for live to be created, a living womb must be used. Marceline's isn't able to carry a baby." Marceline moved her head to my shoulder, and started crying. "Don't worry, I think that I came up with another solution." PB said. "What?" I asked her. "A surrogate parent. I can take the embryo and implant it into another person, and they carry the fetus for the time needed. Then, they give birth to your babies, and everyone's happy." PB explained. "Well, that sounds all fun and games, but who do we get to actually be the surrogate?" Marceline asked. PB smiled, then said, "I already have someone in mind." "Who?" I asked.

"Me."


	6. Bloody Birth

"You?" I asked her.

"Yes, Me." The pink princess said with a smile.

"But, Bonnie, you'll stretch out 'n shit..." Marceline said, still holding on to me.

"I know, but I want to try to see if I can do this. It will be a fun way to test out science. Besides, I'm half gum. I can just push myself back to normal." Bubblegum said to us.

I looked at Marceline, who nodded to me, and I said, "Are you completely sure?" I asked her.

"Yes. I want to do this." She told me.

"Alright. I trust you." I said to her.

"The same goes Double for me." Marcy said, keeping her seat beside me.

"Alright. Now, Marceline, I will need your help in this. I need you to place the embryos in me during the procedure. I would ask Michael to do this, due to the dexterity and grace of his fingers, but..." PB said, twirling her fingers around.

"Ah. I understand that. So, when are we going to do this?" Marceline asked her.

"Right as soon as the rest of the candy people can sterilize the procedure room." Bonnibel said, leading us out of the room. We waited in this one room nearby the room, as we saw multiple people pastries walking into the room, obviously sterilizing everything. After about five minutes, they all walked out, and this one peppermint dressed in a suit said, "It's all ready for you, Princess."

"Thanks, Peppermint Butler." Bubblegum said. She picked up Marceline's hand, and led her into the room. I looked around the room, now completely unsure as to what to do now. I initially started out browsing some of the magazines in here, but they were all about candy, which caused me to feel hungry, so I put that down. I then started to pace around the room, but after a while, I felt my skin start to burn. I looked up to see that I was under a skylight, and I had been out of the cream for a while. After heading to the bathroom and reapplying the cream, I went back to the room, keeping my distance from the skylight, and just stood in the corner, and shoved my hands in my pockets.

"Hm?" I said, pulling out what my right hand bumped into when I shoved it in. When the black box and the white cable coming from the side of it. "My phone!" I said to myself, tapping the lock button at the top. The screen lit up, showing the time of what it would be in my world, and the date. I saw that the time would be around noon, in the year 5121. "Damn. Time moves a lot differently here than it does there." I said. I pulled my ear buds, which were on the cable attached to my iPhone, and started to play the first song that came up: _Kamehameha_ by S3RL.

* * *

"Michael?" I heard after a while. I removed my left ear bud, which was my default to remove whenever I was listening to my music, and looked up, to see Marceline in scrubs, with her gloves off. I paused the song I was listening to, _Rock and Roll(Will Take You To The Mountain) _by Skrillex, and stood up.

"Marceline. Did everything go okay?" I asked her, walking close to her, trying to figure out the situation.

"Why don't you ask Bonnie?" She asked, holding out her hand, just as Princess Bubblegum was wheeled by on a gurney, which she made stop for us.

"Well, Science has just been set in motion." She said, rubbing her stomach through the patient's robe. I chuckled, and gave Marceline a hug, which she graciously returned. We then watched as PB was wheeled into the Post-OP room.

* * *

**Three Months Later**

* * *

After a few months of hopping around, we were called back to the Candy Kingdom. As soon as we walked through the front doors, we were greeted by the very large stomached Princess.

"Bonnibel! Look at what's happened! How fast have they grown?" I asked, placing my hand on her stomach.

"Really fast, but there is a problem... Could the both of you come into the lab please?" She asked, with a weak tone of voice. I looked at Marceline, who also shared the concerned look on her face, and we followed her, floating after her. Once we were in the lab, she turned to us, and said, "I'm sure that you guys can tell that I'm not at my best..."

"Yeah... Your skin's, like, ten shades lighter than it normally is. What's going on?" Marceline asked.

"I..I think it's the babies. I just don't know what's going on in there. I've been eating as much as I can, but I can never get full..." She explained, rubbing her enlarged belly.

"What, Pickles and Ice Cream hasn't been doing you any good?" I asked her, jokingly.

"No. it hasn't. And this color drain from me, that's another thing. I think that the babies are draining me of all pigment." She responded.

"Yeah. That shouldn't be happening. At least, from all of the human kids that I've seen..." I said, putting my hand up to my chin, trying to think. The Princess mumbled something, so I said, "Thought of something, Princess?"

"What? Oh, it's nothing. Just a random idea that I had." She said.

"Well, some random ideas can prove to be the best. So, what is it?" Marceline asked.

"Well, what if I drank blood?" She said. My eyes widened, and I looked at Marceline, who had my similar look in her beautiful eyes.

"That...might work..." I said, turning back to the pale Princess.

She looked at me in amazement, then said, "But, How can I do that? All of the Candy People's teeth are flat. We aren't capable of biting and puncturing flesh!"

"I have an idea to fix that. Come." I said, beckoning for her to follow. She did, but only after I held out my hand and Marceline aided me in carrying her back to the complex. Once we were on the ground floor, I lead them to the 23rd Door on the right, where I opened the thick bank vault lock on the door. Upon opening it, we were hit by a massive rush of cold air. "Here. I've managed to gain blood from every single type of creature in Ooo, and synthesize enough to last me five lifetimes. Often, whenever I'm stuck in here with Vampire Hunters outside, I go to here to feast." I explained.

"Wow... So, what do we do?" Marceline asked. I walked to the dispensary, and collected eight bags of blood, then walked back over to the Princess.

"Which would you prefer for your first meal? A+? B+? AB+? O+? A-? B-? AB-? O-? I've got them all." I asked her, counting out her options.

"Oh...um..." The Princess shyly started to say.

"Take your time. I'll just go back to listening to my music." I said, pulling out my ear bud, and placing it in my default ear.

"Wait, what is that?" Bubblegum asked.

"What, this old thing? It's something trivial, from my world. It's how I can listen to music without everyone else hearing it. It's actually connected to my phone, right now." I explained, pulling out my black iPhone.

"Phone? We haven't even seen one of those since The Mushroom War..." PB said.

"The Mushroom War?" I asked, curious.

"Guys, can we just continue to do what we originally came here to do?" Marceline asked, handing Bonnibel a bag of AB+. "Here honey, it tastes better than the others." She said during the handoff.

"Oh...okay. Well, here goes nothing." PB said, pulling the tab off of the top of the blood bag, raising it to her lips, and started to chug it. Once she completely sucked it dry, she gasped for air, and wiped her mouth, a small bit of blood still there. "Finally...," She said, walking over to the Biohazard bin that I kept in the room, and dropping the bag in.

"Well, it looks like we've solved another problem together." I said, raising my hand, which Marceline responded with a high five.

"Yes. I must put this into my books once I get home." She said, the color returning to her face, when she suddenly cried out in pain.

"Princess!" I yelled.

"Bonnie!" Marceline yelled as well, meeting me at the Princess's side.

"T..The kids...They're...They're..." She started saying. I looked at Marceline, who nodded at me. I ran to one of the spare rooms, and pulled off the sheets from the beds.

After three hours of listening to Bubblegum's cries of pain, and Marceline aiding her, the world was greeted by two new faces. One was a boy, with black hair, but red streaks at the ends. The other was a girl, who had her mother's beautiful blue eyes, but my pure black hair. Her skin, however, was not as gray as her brother's: it had a few hints of Pink. "My guess is that they gained some qualities from me." PB said, finally able to relax after the ordeal of birth. I smirked, and held my son, who looked at me with light blue eyes.

* * *

**A week later**

* * *

"So, what are we going to name these little devils?" I asked Marceline.

"I dunno. I kinda want to name this one after my mother, Kassandra." She said, holding our daughter.

"Cool. I want to name this little guy Shadow. He reminds me of this one person from my world who also had red streaks on his hair." I said. "However, I would like to nickname our daughter 'Little Asskicker'." I included, rocking Shadow in my arms.

"Yes on the first request, and hell fuck no on the second." She responded, glaring at me.

"Alright. Anyway, How would you like that name? Hm? Would you like to be called, 'Shadow Simon Tyler'?" I asked my son, who smiled. "Well, there's one name down." I said, looking at Marceline, who was rocking our daughter.

"Really? You'd name your son after Simon? That's sweet." Marceline said, kissing me on the lips. Around that time, we heard some banging on the hatch over the entrance tube. I walked over to the wall with the video camera monitor, and tapped the button. When the screen revealed the face of the person knocking, it showed to be Simon himself.

"Hey, Marceline? Michael? Is this where you guys live?" He asked, awaiting a response.

"Yeah, this is it. Come on in, stranger. We've currently got our hands full at the moment." I said, knowing that the camera wasn't a two way.

"Alright. I'm coming down." He said, opening the hatch. As soon as he got down to our level, he looked at us, and the two bundles in our arms. "Are those...What I think they are?" He asked.

"Yep. Say hello to little Shadow Simon Tyler." I said, bringing my son over to him, the little guy being fast asleep in my arms.

"Oh, I see he has my name as his middle. Thank you." He said.

"Welcome. And he's not the only new face here." I said. Marceline walked up to him, our daughter in her arms.

"Her name is Kassandra Alicia Tyler." Marceline said, smiling at me. I smiled back, and leaned in to give her a peck on the lips.

"How cute. Who's the Godparents?" Simon asked us.

"Oh!" I said, looking at Marceline, who also had a shocked look on her beautiful, gray skin.

"Well, I think, since She helped give birth to them, Princess Bubblegum is one, and I'd probably put Finn as the other." Marceline said, looking back at Simon, who now had a frowning face on him.

"Hey, cheer up, man. Do you really think that this is how you should be acting in front of your niece and nephew?" I asked him. He immediately sprang up in happiness after this.

"Really?" He asked, as if not believing what we had just told him.

"Yes, really. You honestly thought that we would leave you out of the loop?" I asked him.

"Oh, goodness! Can I?" He asked, holding out his arms, and somehow, moving his beard as well. I looked at Marceline, who shrugged, and so we handed the little bundles of joy off to their Uncle, who managed to hold them with his beard as if they were another pair of arms. I chuckled, and just shook my head.

"Hey, Simon. Would you mind watching the kids for a little bit?" I asked him, wrapping my arm around Marceline.

"Oh... Sure. Take all the time you need." Simon said, turning around and going into one of the spare rooms. Marceline and I took this opportunity and we immediately dashed into our room.


End file.
